cavernafandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Bricks
Jackson Andrew Tuttle “Jack" Bricks (April 2, 2607 - June 20, 2713) was the founder of Caverna, an author of the Foundation, and creator of the Brick’s Foundation, as well as its first and longest serving Director. Throughout his long life (dying at 106 years of age) Bricks was a major influence in the development of both the city and its society. Biography in Jordania in 2600. ]] Early Life Jack Bricks was born in 2607 in Jordania, the son of a phenomenously old and wealthy family that ran a conglomerate business favorable to the ruling family. He was born to opulence, though his father, Tuttle Bricks held doubts bout the dictatorship. Jack found comfort in his family’s power, but held doubts that he would be able to lead them after his father died. He was close with Eileen Armington, the relatively poor servant to his sister, whom gained many opportunities becoming friends with the family and who would later become his wife. Tuttle Incident and Early Cavernian History In 2630 after returning from state sanctioned university, his father sent him on a secret assignment with surveyors and miners to find gold hundreds of miles north into the great plains. While drilling, they broke into a cave and they camp collapsed in on itself. Jack survived but him, and a handful of “commoners” survived in the cavern. For weeks they had to mingle, and Jack, for the first time, spoke with them. He learned of the hardships and pains living under the dictatorship. When finally rescued, he is not the same and found it difficult to readjust to his life of prosperity. He felt an urge to leave, but could not stop thinking about the common people, feeling guilty about their plight. His father dies shortly after and he became the head of his family and the corporation. He soon envisions a city of freedom, but comes to the realization that it would be impossible to make that vision a reality in Jordania. So he decides to leave it and create his vision, taking the most oppressed people with him. John Aarons is brought in on the project, and the two begin to design the place. With the massive amount of resources, he returns to the Tuttle Expedition site and finds that a large system of caves continued from the one he was into. They decide to build the city there and name it after that fact. Next they bring in Abraham Ivory, a friend and the son of a powerful family that develops technology. This brings added resources and the two begin developing new technology for the city under the guise of a joint venture. They create a neighborhood where 5,000 of the people they are going to rescue can stay, and develop planes that can carry 500 at a time. Pathways under Jordania are built, and construction of Caverna began. The first thing built is Bricks personal building, later known as The Brick Building. Next a wall encompassing a large amount of land including the Tuttle site and a few lakes is built. They bring in hundreds of workers to build enough buildings over 7 years to hold the migration of people coming, and the Brick’s Foundation is built to protect and govern. document signed by Jack Bricks. ]] The 5000 are selected from the poorest, most disenfranchised. Many are considered undesirables by the state. They are “hired” and live in special buildings built for this purpose. On June 3, 2644 they are moved through underground passages and moved to Super Carriers and are flown to Caverna. The buildings they were staying at prior to this are detonated to create a distraction. They land in the city and Bricks explained his vision, and that democracy will come when they ask for it. The city is founded in 2644. 9 years later it is set up and Bricks presents them with a constitutional document outlining a very democrat republic that he vows to protect through the Brick’s Foundation. The Government of Caverna is set up and begins to function. Semi Retirement from Public Life and James Eagan Roof Bombings As things settle down Bricks marries Eileen and they have a son, Robert Bricks. The city goes through some expansion, and two parks are created, one over the Tuttle expedition site, and another by the lake. There is peace for a while. However, an explosion destroys the government building, a terrorist attack by James Eagan Roof. Next a bomb destroys a massive part of Abraham Ivory’s building, Ivory Tower, killing 20. The city is thrown into chaos. The Foundation prevents another bombing and learns that Roof is coming for him. He patiently waits and the man comes to him. He stops him, but Eileen is caught in the crossfire and dies. Brick's guilt manifests as massive public works projects, building an enormous government capitol building at Tuttle Park as well as a jail outside of the city. He helps to reestablish the government effectively, and attempts to prevent the execution of Roof. He also builds out the City of Caves under the city, as well as many other defense systems for the city. His foundation grows and he plans meticulously. Death As he grew older his son becomes more involved in the foundation, and has children of his own. After 76 years of being director of the Bricks Foundation he dies on June 20, 2713. His body laid to rest next to his wife at the Brick Family Cementary and Garden in a private ceremony the next day. Legacy Bricks is considered by many as founding father of Caverna, as well as the creator of many of its ideals, styles, and viewpoints. His long service as Director helped influence the city’s development, and he remained popular throughout his life, often serving as a role model and idealist. Many monuments, buildings, and streets are named after him, such as the official Jack Bricks memorial at 2 Main Street, and the Jack Brick’s Memorial Hospital. The most important holiday of Caverna, aside from Foundation day, June 20, Jack Bricks Day, celebrated every year. He is often referenced by politicians, celebrities, and authors, and serves as a symbol of social responsibility and sacrifice. After the Jordania-Caverna War, his diary was published, giving many new insights into his character, beliefs, actions, and attitudes. Giving scholars a new resource into the study of his life.